


Procrastination 101

by 19Yoongi93



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Yoongi93/pseuds/19Yoongi93
Summary: This is just a dump for random one-shots based off prompts that I've found.I should probably be doing homework, but here I am, posting these one-shots.





	1. Woojin x Chan

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my other fic Arrest Me at the moment, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block, and I just wanted to write a bunch of one-shots.  
> So I hope you enjoy!

Being in a gang, like all things, has its perks. For example, getting to live with your closest friends in a house that is too small to be a mansion, but also too big to be classified as a normal sized house. But it also has its downsides, living with said friends can be extremely chaotic, loud and very messy.

Woojin knows this all too well, living with the other eight members of their gang, the Strays. Now don’t take Woojin the wrong way, he would never change it for the world, he loves living with them and enjoys what they do immensely.

However, as the oldest, he felt it was his responsibility to take care of the members when they were injured or unwell, and as you could imagine, this would keep Woojin very busy.

He wanted to look out for the other members as best as he could. Although when you live in a house with eight other men, if one gets sick, it’s almost inevitable that everyone will get sick in some way or another.

And this is how he ended up with a sick Chan on his lap as they sat on the couch watching some movie on TV.

“You need to stop working yourself for hard, Channie,” Woojin said stroking the younger’s hair.

“But I need to make sure that everyone is ok.” He argued weakly

“That’s what you have me here to help you with, baby,”

“But I want you to be ok too” Chan pouted, Woojin chuckled at him. Chan always got like this when he was sick.

~

A few hours into their movie marathon, Woojin got a call from Minho and got up off the couch to answer the phone and get Chan some more medicine. He tried to manoeuvre Chan’s head off his lap without waking the blonde.

“Hey, Min, what’s up?” Woojin asked answering the phone as he walked towards the kitchen.

“I’m just ringing to see how Chan-hyung is going,”

“He’s good, I finally got him to fall asleep, and I’m just getting him some more medicine for when he wakes up.” Woojin walked back into the lounge room to see Chan sitting up, looking slightly confused.

“I thought you left me, hyung, I thought I was going to die here all alone,” Chan whined as he climbed back into Woojin’s lap as the older sat down.

Woojin heard Minho let out a chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish gang leader on my lap, is it ok if I call you back once I have convinced him that a cold isn’t going to kill him.” Woojin struggling to get comfortable under Chan’s weight.

“Sure thing hyung, we should be heading home soon anyways,” Minho said before hanging up the phone.

“You know I would never leave you right, Channie?” Woojin asked pressing a kiss to Chan’s feverish brow.

“You shouldn’t kiss me, or you might get sick, hyung,” Chan said, although slightly muffled by the fact that he had his face nuzzled into the crook of Woojin’s neck.

“I don’t mind, baby, I’ll end up getting sick sooner or later,” Woojin chuckled “but you should take this, it should help bring your fever down,” Woojin said handing Chan two pills and a glass of water.

“Thanks, hyung, what would I do without you,” Chan said before nuzzling back into Woojin’s neck.


	2. Yoongi x Hoseok

Hoseok and Yoongi were crouched behind a stack of creates, shielding themselves from their attackers.

“Can’t you hit him with your knife?” Hoseok asked franticly 

“I think the technical term is ‘stab’.” Yoongi responded even adding air quotes in for extra emphasis on the word ‘stab’.

“You know what I mean, ass hole,” Hoseok said reloading his gun.

Guns were Hoseok’s thing, and knives were Yoongi’s and that’s just how it was.

Hoseok was preparing to shoot their attackers to give them a clear path of exit, when he did, Yoongi stood up almost at the same time as him, throwing two knives at once taking down two of their attackers, whilst Hoseok shot the other three down.

They took this opportunity to make their escape before they could be found by anyone else. Only when they were driving away did they let themselves breathe.

“You told me to hit someone with a knife,” Yoongi cackled, the adrenaline working its way out of his system.

“I panicked ok! And besides, you knew what I meant anyway,” Hoseok replied hitting Yoongi in the shoulder.

“We should probably call the others and let them know that we’re ok,” Hoseok said pulling out his phone

~

“The others are all fine,” Hoseok said hanging up the phone just as they were pulling into the driveway of their shared dorm, Yoongi hummed in acknowledgement.

“That was pretty hectic back there, how are you doing, Seok?” Yoongi asked leaning over and placing a kiss on the younger’s lips.

“I’m good, I’m better now, knowing that everyone got out of there safely, and knowing that you didn’t get hurt because I stuffed up,” he replied resting his forehead on Yoongi’s.

“This wasn’t your fault, ok, Seok, please don’t blame yourself,” Yoongi said caressing his cheek.

“Ok,” Hoseok replied leaning into the touch.

“Let’s head inside, ok?” Yoongi said and Hoseok just nodded, getting more and more tired by the minute.


	3. Jungkook x Jimin x Yoongi

“So, I had an idea,” Jungkook exclaimed excitedly as entered the living room where his two boyfriends were sitting watching some show on TV.

“Oh no,” Yoongi said and himself and Jimin looked up at their younger boyfriend.

“No, no, it’s a good one this time, I swear!” He said coming and sitting next to the two on the couch.

“I’m not sure I want to know, but you’ll probably end up telling me anyway, so go ahead,” Jimin sighed, stroking Jungkook’s thigh lightly “do I not get a say in whether or not I want to hear, let alone be apart of this?” Yoongi complained.

“No, if I am getting dragged into this, then so are you,” Jimin said preventing the older male from standing up. 

Jungkook clapped his hands in excitement. “Ok, ok, so this is what I was thinking,” Jungkook said mischievously “Jin hyung hates it when we~”

“I thought you said this was a good idea?” Yoongi cut in

“It is, so what I was saying is, he hates it when we steal his clothes right?” Jungkook said getting more and more excited by the minute

“I guess so?” Jimin said in more of a questioning way “but he’ll kill us if he finds out that we’ve been stealing his clothes.” Jimin countered

“But we won’t be stealing his clothes and wearing them, we’ll be stealing them and hiding them,” Jungkook said with a smug grin, Jimin and Yoongi just looked at Jungkook skeptically.

“Why are we stealing his clothes and hiding them?” Yoongi asked getting more and more bored by the minute “because he is constantly complaining that he has nothing to wear, so let’s show him what it’s like not having anything to wear.” Jungkook had now seated himself between his two boyfriends.

“And why should we agree to help you?” Yoongi said stroking Jungkook’s hair fondly 

“Because you love me.” Jungkook replied placing a peck on Yoongi and Jimin’s lips “well you got us there, Kook,” Jimin chuckled into the kiss.

“So when do we start then?” Yoongi sighed reluctantly “Wonderful!” Jungkook exclaimed, standing up excitedly, “we start today,” he said, clapping his hands together.

“Oh no, I regret this already,” Yoongi said massaging his temples “common, hyung, it’ll be fine,” Jimin said standing up and joining Jungkook on their quest to Jin’s room. Yoongi sighed, stood up, ran a hand through his hair and slowly followed behind his two younger boyfriends “this is not going to end well,” Yoongi muttered to himself.

~

“Yah! Have any of you seen my black ripped skinny jeans?” Jin yelled throughout the dorm.

“Which pair, hyung, you have like five,” Hoseok commented from where he and Taehyung were seated on the couch. This caused a laugh to arise from Taehyung, who had his head situated in Hoseok’s lap.

“Haha, very funny,” Jin replied storming out of his and Namjoon’s shared bedroom with nothing but a towel on, and his hair was wet and tousled, indicating his recent shower.

“You still haven’t made clear to us which pair of black skinny jeans you’re looking for,” Hoseok said, not bothered in the slightest by the sight of his disheveled hyung.

It was at this moment that Namjoon, Jungkook, Yoongi and Jimin walked into the dorm.

“Ok?” Namjoon questioned placing his keys in the hallway “Are you ok, Jin hyung?” Yoongi asked taking his shoes off at the door, although he could probably assume why Jin was looking so frantic. 

“My jeans!” Seokjin exclaimed in a panic

“Which pair?” Jungkook and Namjoon replied in unison which only caused Seokjin to groan in frustration, getting more and more agitated as the minutes went on.

“Maybe we should go look together?” Namjoon asked walking up to his boyfriend and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, Jin just nodded.

“When he finds out he is actually going to kill us,” Jimin exclaimed

“Finds what out?” Taehyung asked peering over the top of the couch 

“Nothing, Tae Tae,” Jimin responded before hurrying off.

Jin didn’t end up finding the pair of jeans he was looking for, for obvious reasons, but it didn’t mean he didn’t continue tearing apart his wardrobe for a good hour before he finally gave up.

~

Jungkook’s little plan had been in action for a couple of weeks now, and Seokjin was getting more and more bad tempered.

“I think we should stop now, Kookie,” Jimin said as they watched Jin tear apart his wardrobe once again looking for a hoodie that the youngest had taken only a day earlier.

Jungkook nodded, “but what we should do now, is slowly start to put the stuff back to make him think they were there the whole time,” Jungkook smirked evilly

“Why are you so evil to poor Jin-hyung,” Jimin questioned looking up at his boyfriend 

“Remember that time he stuck all of my underwear in the freezer every week for all of winter?” Jungkook asked shuddering at the memory

“Ah yes, how could I forget,” Jimin chuckled

“Well just think of this as payback.” Jungkook said turning and walking towards their bedroom.

~

It took another few weeks until all of Seokjin’s clothes had been returned, and watching the older’s reaction every time he found an item of missing clothing was priceless to Jungkook, and he made sure not to miss a moment of it.


	4. Jungkook x Seokjin

Jungkook and Seokjin had managed to get locked in a prop cupboard at BigHit, if you ask Seokjin is was Jungkook’s fault and if you as Jungkook is was Seokjin’s fault. Either way, they were stuck and no one had noticed that they were missing yet, so here they were two hours later, hungry and perhaps slightly delusional and playing with the props.

They were both in various parts of different costumes, when Jungkook found the disembodied leg of a corpse and walked up to Seokjin where he proceeded to give the older the fight of his life when he saw a rotting foot touch his shoulder.

Jungkook started laughing hysterically at seeing his hyung’s reaction, even going as far as falling to the ground, leg still in hand.

“Did you have to hit me with a corpse’s leg? Was that really necessary?” Seokjin asked, fuming.

“Necessary, no. Hilarious, yes,” Jungkook said in between laughs, this just angered Seokjin further.

“You know it’s fake right?” Jungkook asked, calming down slightly from his laugh attack.

“I don’t care if it’s fake, it looks real and it scared the hell out of me, so don’t do it again, brat,” Seokjin threatened before sitting on the ground next to him.

~

They weren’t sure how long they had been stuck there, but Jungkook was consistently poking Seokjin with the leg until he had had enough and snatched the leg out of the Youngers hand and started beating him with it.

“Yah! Would… you… just… give… me… a… break,” Seokjin yelled in-between hits on the maknae, and would you believe that this is how Namjoon finally found them. He opened the door to see the oldest hitting the youngest with a fake leg and yelling at him. To be honest, Namjoon wasn’t overly surprised.

He just cleared his throat and the attack on Jungkook stopped, as Seokjin looked up at Namjoon, rather disheveled and ran out of the prop cupboard.

“I’m not even going to ask how this happened.” Namjoon sighed as Jungkook walked out and he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any suggestions for ships or prompts, I'm always open to ideas.


End file.
